


cumulonimbus

by voltzswitch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, also no actual shipping here its just green bein sad and shit, i still love him tho, just pure self projection babey !!!, red is a major Ass here sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltzswitch/pseuds/voltzswitch
Summary: green doesn't cry. it never mattered ever since the start, anyways.OR;local kid tries to vent thru writing[intended lowercaps]
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	cumulonimbus

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO yeah im coping by passing my sadness onto fictional characters 
> 
> also red is mostly like. a shit person here. but hey!!! i still love my boy dont think i hate him ok
> 
> idk what i did with the title but whatever

"did it even matter to you?"

his feels his heart shatter into tiny little pieces when red just shrugs and signs the word _no_ with his hands. it was nothing to him. them. together. the warmth and comfort they shared didn't mean anything.

and yet, green doesn't cry.

instead, he sighs heavily and forces out a smile, blinking out the tears threatening to fall. "alright, then." he turns his back around and begins to walk away, but before he made his way down the mountain, he looks back and flashes red a grin then holds up two fingers. "smell ya"

he's ignored, but he doesn't care.

it doesn't matter anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe  
> im running on 3 hours of sleep and umf


End file.
